The freezing night
by Mira94
Summary: This one shoot goes under the snowstorm in episode 17. JordanxMolly Do i have to say more? oh yeah, The secret that Molly is keeping is getting bigger space!


-1The freezing night

**Hey Guys! This is a oneshot! Just so you know! I don't think will be able to make it a full story, since I have another story to write on. I wrote this because I got some inspiration for it, so here it is; A freezing night.**

**The story takes place under the snowstorm in episode 17! **

Molly laid in her bed, not comfy, since she kept falling down from it when she had nightmares. She was half asleep and didn't really wanna wake up. She thought the clock was 8.00 or something, usually, it wasn't much, she were used to wake up at 6.00 and like that. She was probably tired from the trip she, Jordan and Aikka had before they went to bed the last night.

Molly kept turning around in her bed, trying to find a good position. It was cold! How could it be? Last night it wasn't cold outside at all!

She managed to set up in her bed, it was really cold! "What the heck!?" She said to herself as she walked out to Jordan's side of the room, and saw snowflake's come in the door. Jordan was sleeping but was laying as a ball, Eva walked over to him and sat down on his bed. "Jordan.. Jordan..?" She said careful and pecked him on his shoulder, but he didn't react. Eva tried to talk to him again. - "Jordan, wake up..! It's snowing!" Eva was pushing him a little harder now, he could really sleep trough anything! Suddenly Jordan was moving a little. "No mom, I am not going to use make-up!" He said asleep. Eva started to laugh for herself, his brain wasn't that big when he was sleeping. Eva were going to push him again, but he turned around so he had his face to the wall. Eva were starting to get a little annoyed, why couldn't he wake up? Eva started to smile for herself, as she stood up, walked down to the end of Jordan's bed and dragged the blanket off him. He didn't respond, but he looked a little colder, but not even that could wake him. Eva took his hand and dragged him out of his bed and tickled him a little. Now he actually responded! "Hey! Molly, What are you doing?" Jordan opened his eyes, to see Molly sitting next to him on the floor.

Molly smiled and started to joke; "Putting make-up on you!" Jordan's eyes became huge, he quickly sat up and took his hand's over his face. Molly started to laugh. "Relax, Jordan, I didn't put make-up on you! But it is a snowstorm here now, let's go and see if Stan and Koji need any help!" Jordan nodded, half asleep. They got up and walked outside, Molly saw Don staring at her, she didn't know why.

"Do you guys need any help?" Molly asked Stan and Koji who were running for covering the Arrow.

"We're fine, well get some sleep! You need to rest!" Stan said and ran to find something to cover the Arrow with.

"You'll find heater's in the storage area!" Koji said and ran after Stan, Eva nodded.

**In their room**

Molly took the blanket's and covered the door with them. "Great, a snow storm! To be last in the rankings wasn't enough!" Molly said angry and ran over to Jordan's bed and sat down. Jordan were trying to fix the heater, which wouldn't turn on. "Come on Jordan! I can't feel my fingers!" Molly said and putted her hands together. Jordan, who still tried to put the heater on started to hit the heater, "Why are these things such a painful light?! You would think by the end of the 21st sentry!" The heater turned on, "Yes!" Jordan said and sat down next to Molly. Molly started to warm her hand's, "I can't believe it's so cold, it's freezing in here!" Molly was enjoying the heat that was coming, it was warmer now since the heater was turned on.

"Ehh.. Here.." Jordan started, "Climb in.." Jordan said to her and reached out his arm. "Maybe we should sit closer to one another.." Molly just looked at him with this weird face she could come with sometime's. Jordan saw the face she was making and tried to say something. "Well, you know what they say; One Eskimo under a blanket freezes, two Eskimos under a blanket.. Lives.." Molly looked at him for a second then looked at the heater again. "Well, this Eskimo dies!" Jordan took down his hand again and started to warm himself. _'Well, it was worth a shot..' _

Molly looked at him again, when she suddenly sat closer to Jordan. "Who am I kidding? It's freezing!" Molly said and Jordan put his hand around her, now they both sat under Jordan's blanket. The saying was right, they would probably live! Eva laughed for herself, the line's they came up with sometime's was kinda funny.

Jordan couldn't stand the silence, he had to make an conversation.

"Hey, Molly, What are you going to do when we come back to earth?" Eva had her head on Jordan's shoulder.

"I don't really know.. I probably get a lecture when I come back to my school, it's the only place I can go.." Jordan looked at her with a worried face.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

Eva was silent for a while and looked at the heather before she started to talk.

"I go on this boarding school, it's actually where I live, I don't like it to much, but it is the only place I have." Jordan glared into the heather, just as Eva did.

"Don't you have a family?"

Eva started to think for herself, sooner or later he would figure out, so why not tell him? She felt like she could trust him too.

"My mom died when I was 5, she died in a star racer accident to be honest. And my dad sent me away to this boarding school and haven't contacted me since. So I figured out that because hw wouldn't come after me, I would come after him, but I couldn't tell him that I actually was his daugher. So I came up with a fake name…"

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that Molly.." Jordan said, apparently he didn't get the hint.

"Jordan, promise me, that you never tell anyone about this?" 

"I Promise, you can trust me, Molly!"

"My real name is Eva, my dad is Don, that's my secret."

Jordan looked at her. "Eva, Don, Right! Seriously, what's the secret?"

Eva looked at him with a disappointed face, Jordan fast took the hint.

"Molly.. You are serious, what the hell? I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Jordan.. I just.. I just really need a friend right now. It's getting even harder to keep as a secret, you have to help me!"

"Ofcourse I will help you, you are like my best friend!" Eva and Jordan smiled at each other before Eva laid her head on Jordan's shoulder.

Jordan made sure she was asleep before he said; "But I really wanna be more than friends, I love you."


End file.
